The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. Current and future networking technologies, as well as evolved computing devices making use of networking technologies, continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users. In this regard, the expansion of networks and evolution of networked computing devices has provided sufficient processing power, storage space, and network bandwidth to enable the transfer and playback of increasingly complex media files. Accordingly, functionality such as Internet television, video and audio sharing, and the like are gaining widespread popularity.